


the first encounter

by kingfauna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Internet Boyfriends, M/M, small mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfauna/pseuds/kingfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>internet boyfriends meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by this one chat on msparp so in english class while the teacher talked about boring stuff i did a random fic
> 
> (aw frick it's really short. dammit.  
> this can also be found on tumblr http://eridan-ampwhora.tumblr.com/post/44664713713)

The ride was dreadfully longer than he'd have ever thought it to be. He'd gone painfully numb from sitting for so long, suitcase neatly rested between his legs, one hand on its hilt and the other pressing the phone to his ear. The first ting he'd heard when he answered the call had been; "Fuck, ED. Are you almotht here? It'th been practically an hour.." that, had been his lispy computer nerd of a boyfriend Sollux. Or rather, internet boyfriend. They'd commonly met on a forum a couple years back, and started in only bickering and constant arguing. Though one day, mature as they had chosen to be for once, they'd begun contacting via-Skype. Discussions and calls alike had grown more frequent and as had, at some point later, mutual masturbation when they'd finally deemed one another as boyfriends. Two years of dating and on their anniversary, upon Sollux's strange infatuation with things in twos, they'd finally chosen for their first in-person encounter to take place. Eridan, born of a rich family, took it upon himself to pay for his own travel costs, rather than Sollux being the one to go visit him. His boyfriend could hardly even afford that.

He gave out a small grunt. "One fuckin' stop, Sol. Think you'll manage that much longer without me?" there was a playful aspect in his words; a teasing tone of voice, which had caused Sollux to in turn roll his eyes. Eridan could easily tell he was rolling his eyes. He didn't even need to see it for himself to know as much.

"I've lathted two yearth without you here if not longer. It'th fucking time you show your pretty little fathe here. And one WHOLE hour of waiting, Eridan! It'th getting long!" and unbearable, naturally. But he wouldn't dare be caught saying that aloud. He'd already given out enough of his impatience already.

Eridan snickered at that, glancing out the window to figure out his whereabouts now. The train had halted then, screeching. The station was deader than he imagined. While he expected it to be buzzing with life, there were only few people standing and sitting about.

Spotting his boyfriend wasn't a task at all. At the halting screech of the train, a man looked up almost instantly, bi-colored red and blue glasses on the bridge of his nose. No one else he'd known would have worn those glasses, or that one black shoe and one white shoe. And he'd been dressed as promised and expected; in baggy gray jeans, a loose minecraft shirt and with his messy hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed or combed in quite some time. "Pleathe tell me that'th your train, ED!" his voice seemed pleading. But to Eridan's own personal amusement, he hung up. It would have most likely pissed Sollux off so much more, but the man outside only scrambled up to his feet and watched the train doors with a hopeful look on his face.

He slid his phone back into his pocket, momentarily pulling aside his suitcase to rise and stretch the numbness away, the picked back up his suitcase and slugged out of the train. He'd intentionally gotten off near-last, and Sollux only waited patiently in all his hope. When the small, skinny and semi-feminine-like Eridan stepped out of the train, relief and a big wide smile instantly flooded over his face.

They'd both, mutually, started running towards each other, Eridan having dropped his suitcase along the way.

He'd thrown himself into Sollux's arms, and Sollux had lifted him up into the air, twirling him around. There was a clear look of joy on both of their faces. And there especially hadn't been a need for words.

Eridan's feet were eventually set back on the ground, his boyfriend's hands squishing his face more than cupping it, pulling him in and connecting their lips in a long, passionate kiss. A necessary first kiss between the two.

It was some time before they pulled back, flushed and out of breath, foreheads pressed together and gazing contently into each others' half-lidded eyes. Eridan had been crying, even. And Sollux was surprised with himself when he held his boyfriend's face more softly, kissing his tears away carefully. And then, he nuzzled him, with Eridan only to return the nuzzle comfortingly.

"You're tho much cuter in real life." Sollux murmured warmly, their foreheads resting together once more. He'd meant his words truthfully. Eridan had been the most precious and cutest thing that had ever happened to him.

Rather than argue on the matter, despite truly wanting to, his voice was small and soft and he said; "I lov-ve you." stuttering over his v with how flustered he had been.

Sollux's response was immediate; no hesitance.

"I love you, too." he murmured.


End file.
